Numerous industrial, commercial, scientific, gaming and other applications require sensing of the position of an object in two and three dimensions. A variety of approaches exist for estimating the position of an object. However, these approaches tend to have limited accuracy or a high cost, or both.
There is a need for apparatus, systems and method for detecting the position of an object with increased accuracy compared to known methods.